Alvin and Brittany one shot
by Harlinator1
Summary: After they first met back in school Alvin and Brittany had fallen in love with each other. But what would happen when they are the only two awake? Will they reveal their love for each other? Or will it end in disaster? Only one way to find out


**Note that this story takes place after both alvin and the chipmunks 2 and chipwreaked.**

On a cold winter night at around 9pm, 6 little chipmunks are sitting on the lounge watching tv with their adopted father Dave Seville. Alvin looks up to Dave about to ask him a question but notices he is asleep, so he leaves Dave be.

Cuddling up with each other are the chipettes who are freezing cold under the warmest and most comfortable blanket Dave could find but the blanket didn't help. Alvin looks over to Simon, his blue clad brother, but before speaking, Alvin notices the chipettes were shivering. He thinks for a moment, then taps both Simon and Theodore (his green clad bother) on their shoulders and whispers "is it just me or are the girls look like they are cold?".

Simon and Theodore look over to the chipettes and look back at Alvin, and Alvin says "we can't just leave them to be cold?". Simon asks Alvin "what can we do?". For the first time Simon was unsure of how to handle this. Alvin says to his brothers "I have an idea. Simon, you go keep Jeanette warm and Theo, you keep Eleanor warm, I will be right back".

Simon and Theodore ask "how?" But Alvin ran to their room.

Theodore says to Simon "maybe we should hug them?". Simon replies with a nervous look "umm... I don't know Theo. You really think that will work?" Theodore replied "I know it will Simon" Simon nodes in agreement and with that Simon and Theodore stand up and walk to the chipettes. Simon stops beside Jeanette (the purple clad chipette) and says "h-hi j-Jeanette, umm... You look cold. Would you m-m-maybe want a h-hug?", Simons cheeks began to glow a light red as his nervous tone gets noticed by Jeanette. Jeanette looked up to Simon and says "umm... Y-yes please" her cheeks began to glow a light red as well but her nervous tone is not noticed by Simon as he is trying to hide his embarrassment. Simon sat down next to her and Jeanette latched herself onto Simon and as she did simon jumped a little. Jeanette backed away slightly and asked "oh uh... Sorry", Simon replies with a nervous chuckle "it's alright. It's just that you are really cold, that's all", Simon pulled her into a hug and Jeanette thought "_wow, he is so warm_".

Theodore walked shyly over to Eleanor and asked "hey Eleanor, would you like a hug? You look very cold", Eleanor's face slightly went red as she replied "yes please", Theodore sat next to her and Eleanor did the same as Jeanette and latched herself onto Theodore. As Eleanor did she thought "_how can he be this warm in this cold weather_? ". As she hugged Theodore he felt how cold she was, but he stayed completely still. He didn't mind the cold because neither Alvin, Simon or Theodore could really feel the cold like the girls do anymore. Brittany (the eldest and pink clad chipette) looks at Simon and asks "w-w-where did a-a-Alvin go?" Simon replied "I'm not sure but he should be back soon".

Brittany was hoping Alvin would keep her warm, ever since they met she loved him no matter how much they argued. She just couldn't bring herself to admitting it to her sister, to Simon and Theodore, but mainly to Alvin. She didn't think he felt the same towards her. She was left to keep herself warm while her sisters were kept warm by Simon and Theodore.

Alvin, who was in the chipmunks, chipettes room was looking for spare clean jumpers of his and his brothers but he couldn't find any, so his thought "maybe I should just give Brittany the jumper I'm wearing". With that thought in mind he went back to his brothers and the chipettes.

Brittany looked over to her sisters once more and noticed Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore had fallen asleep. She curled back up into a ball and thought to herself "_maybe Alvin doesn't care about me_" a tear started to form in her eye. Alvin jumped up to where Brittany was curled up into a ball but she didn't notice him jump up. Alvin walked over slowly and nervously and said to her" hi Brittany"

Brittany jumped in shock as she was unaware of Alvin's presence. She looked up and replied "'h-hi Alvin", she then curled back into a ball and closed her eyes.

Alvin took his jumper off and said "Here, I want you to wear this"

Brittany's eyes shot open and looked up at him. She saw Alvin with his jumper in is hands.

Alvin said "stand up and put this on please. I can't let you freeze"

Brittany couldn't believe Alvin was going to let her be warm and let himself freeze. She replied "no it's fine"

Alvin then said "I am not giving you a choice Brit, please wear it"

Brittany eventually got up and put on Alvin's jumper and instantly felt warm. She then sat back down in her spot and Alvin walked back to his. Just as Alvin was about to sit down Brittany said "Alvin"

Alvin heard her and replied "yes Brit?"

Brittany dug deep, found some courage and said nervously "umm... If it's okay with you... I mean if you want to... You don't have to, but I just thought, maybe, if you wanted..." She couldn't find the words to say be because she was mesmerized by his golden-brown eyes as she looked into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin smirked and said "you want me to hug you like my brothers are hugging your sisters, right?"

"_How did he know i was going to ask that?!_" She thought. She then nodded and Alvin walked over to her. Alvin sat down next to her but as soon as he did Brittany jumped into his arms. Both in shock and the fact that Brittany was freezing cold Alvin jumped slightly then Brittany backed away fast hoping she didn't hurt him.

Brittany says "oh my god, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? are you okay?" Alvin let out a small laugh and said "I'm fine, you just scared me and you are freezing cold" Alvin then pulled her into a deep caring hug which made Brittany blush a light red. Brittany looked into Alvin's golden-brown eyes once more and she felt herself lost in his eyes. As Brittany rested her head on Alvin's chest, Alvin gave Brittany a kiss of her forehead.

"_What just happened? Did Alvin just kiss me? Does he feel the same way as I feel about him?_" Brittany thought while she blushed a deep red. She looked up at Alvin once she came out of her thoughts she said "a-Alvin, d-d-did you just..." She stopped, Alvin then asked "did I just what Brit?" As Alvin pretended to look confused, Brittany said "oh... Uh.. Never mind" as she went to rest her head on Alvin's chest again she was stopped by his hand. Then Alvin said "oh, you mean did I do this" Alvin moved in and gave Brittany a passionate kiss on her furry lips. Brittany was taken back by it, her eyes wide open and she started blushing a bright red, not knowing what to do. As Alvin pulled back he smirked as shock took over Brittany and he saw it in her deep sapphire blue eyes.

"_Did that really just happened? Did Alvin... KISS me? Does he... Does he LOVE me?_" these thoughts flow through her mind. After the shock subsided Brittany finally says "uh... Alvin" he replies "yes Brit?" Brittany didn't know what to say but she thought of something to say "did you just... Uh... Kiss me?" Alvin looked at her with a big grin and said "you tell me? What do you think happened?" Brittany then said "you kissed me" still with a big grin on his face he then said "did it feel real?" Brittany was confused at the question. Alvin then gave her another passionate kiss on her furry lips but as Alvin went to pull away this time Brittany brought him closer and made the kiss last. Brittany felt as if she was in heaven as did Alvin. After about 2 minutes of a passionate kiss they separated and tried to catch their breath, Brittany then muttered "I love you Alvin" once she realized what she said she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed furiously while trying to hide her face.

Alvin had heard her and said "I love you too Brittany". Brittany's eyes widened as she looked up at Alvin and both their eyes met met and Brittany then kissed Alvin as he kissed back and then they fell asleep. As Brittany fell asleep with her head resting on Alvin's chest a thought went through her mind "_I can't believe I just told Alvin I love him. But if I didn't then he wouldn't have admitted he loved me. This is the greatest day of my life_". after about 10 minutes had pasted Simon and Jeanette look at Theodore and Eleanor and they all giggle quietly. Simon whispers "I think we should keep this to ourselves" they all agree then fall back asleep.

**This is my first try at writing something. Thought I would because I got bored one night. Please review this and tell me exactly what you think. Love or hate, I just wanna know and please message me and let me know what you wanna see in my next story when I write it. It would really help :)**

**And note I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks**


End file.
